Sector 6 (Doom RPG)
Sector 6 is a level in Doom RPG. Overview Sector 6 hosts the power control mainframe. The super secret room has a vendor machine with the following prices: thumb|right|256px|Map of Sector 6 Walkthrough # Head South until you reach a room with a marine and Dr. Jensen. Talk to Jensen. # Jensen reveals that they are chasing Dr. Guerard. Talk to him again and he will unlock the door to the right. # Go through this door, then south, then west twice. # You will find Jensen and the marine again in the room you have reached. Talk to Jensen, then head through the door. # Follow the corridor as it snakes toward the north of the map. Each time you get close to Guerard, he will run away. # At the end of the snaking corridor, there is a door leading south that Guerard disappears through. Walk through this door. # Go south again to find a room with a Wretched and a computer console. Destroy the barrels and use the computer. # Go back north and talk to Jensen. Go through the now-unlocked door. # Walk toward Guerard. He has led you into a trap. The other marine is killed. # Kill the monsters which have been unleashed. Go through the door to the south-west to find Jensen hiding. Talk to him. # Go to the door at the north-east of the room and use the computer in the small room. # The door to the west is now unlocked. Talk to Jensen and then head through the door. # Go south. You will find Guerard behind some bars. Talk to him. # Talk to Mr. Nadira, who has appeared through one of the doors. Guerard has him killed by a Wretched. # Go through the door leading south and use the computer console Guerard was using. The power has been rerouted, but Jensen arrives. # Use the computer again to get the code to the BFG storage locker. # The BFG storage locker is to the south. Use the code 9000 to open the door. Pick up the BFG. # Talk to Jensen again. # Go east to the exit. Secrets * 7 Total: 4,5 - 7,13 - 10,3 - 19,15 - 21,24 - 26, 20 - 28,13 The super-secret door code is 2279. The super secret room contains a Baron, as well as a veritable stash of ammunition, and a soul sphere and berserker sphere. The vendor machine in the super secret room is one of three in the game and it sells items at the most reduced cost compared to the junction machine. When you are talking to Nadira and Guerard says "See you in the Hell", press 4 or 6. Wretched will appear behind Nadira, but he won't die. If you want normal end, talk to Nadira again, but don't press either 4 nor 6. Statistics * 7 secrets * 43 monsters Map data Things * Super Secret Room * Vendor Machine Weapons *BFG 9000 Category:Doom RPG levels Category:Levels by name